


Exercise

by MistIolite (orphan_account)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Donghyun doesn’t feel confident about his body.Inspired by Bomin unzipped Donghyun’s costume shirt.
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Kim Donghyun
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Donghyun wasn’t confident in his body figure like his members. He always avoids showing his stomach on stage, going to bathhouses or even changing his costume in front of them.

He thought four years into being in the group they’re already use to it or didn’t care.

Yet, Bomin had to pulled down his shirt zipper for the camera. He felt quite embarrassed.

The next morning, he knew Bomin was simply following their script orders so he shouldn’t be feeling bitter toward him.

Donghyun sat on dance floor awaiting for the others. 

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Bomin walked over and bent down.

“Nothing, just waiting.” Donghyun doesn’t look at him which made Bomin suspicious.

Bomin eye rolled. “You forgot to wake me up, so something’s on your mind.” He sits down beside him.

“I’m not your Eomma-“

“That’s what been bugging you?! I thought one of the guys were bothering you or your family isn’t well..”

“If the guys were, you’ll be joining in.” Donghyun looked at him.

“To cheer you up. You’ve gotta stop being sensitive-“

“It’s not about that, maybe I do need a change. I was thinking of working out.” Donghyun admits. He grumbles as Bomin lifts his shirt.

“For what? To look like Jaegjun or me?” Bomin raised his eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

“Once, you start you’ll have to continue it everyday otherwise you’ll be numb.”

“Sure.” Donghyun shrugged.

“It takes eighteen months, can you exercise for that long? You faint during dancing a few times.” Bomin warned

Donghyun moves past him and starts to lift up weights.

“You’re gonna feel constantly hungry, Hyung being envious isn’t a good enough goal.” Bomin spoke worriedly.

Donghyun ignored him.

Bomin sighed before suggesting. “You should start doing crutches first.”

“Crutches?” Donghyun squinted.

“It’s another word for sit ups, Hyung.” Bomin replied in obvious tone.

“I know, but isn’t that too easy?”

“Just listen to the guy who got abs, okay?”Bomin muttered under his breath.

“Maybe, I should ask Jangjun Hyung to train me instead, you have no patience.” Donghyun grinned


End file.
